Lilith (Lily) Jackson
She's a young 9-year old girl turning 10-years old that doesn't know really anything about her parents. All she knows is that she has her father's hair and eyes, but her mother's everything else. Lily also knows that her parents died in a horrible house fire, but other than that she knows absoultely nothing about her parents. Usually it doesn't really bother her because she considers her older brother and sister as her mom and dad, but sometimes it really gets to her and makes her wonder what her parents were like and how they acted. She's lived in Seattle, Washington all her life. Personality coming soon... Profile Nationality: 1/2 French and 1/2 German Age: 9 turning 10-years old Birthday: November 12th Gender: Female Height: 4'0" Hobbies: playing violin and piano, reading, drawing, and singing Favorite School Subject(s): 'Music, Math, Literature, and Art '''Least Favorite School Subject(s): '''everything else '''School Clubs/Activities: '''Art Club, Gymnastics, Basketball, Dance Team, Swim Team '''Favorite Color(s): '''all shades of blue, white, grey, pink, and red '''Least Favorite Color(s): '''perriwinkle, brown, and orange '''Favorite Flower(s): '''Roses, Tulips, and Honeysuckle '''Likes: '''snow, cold places, Winter, rain, swiming, sunsets and sunrises, midnight, fantasy stories, and watching the stars and moon '''Hates: '''homework, school(kind of), seeing brother or sister sad, Summer, hot places '''Languages she Speaks: '''French, German, Japanese, and Spanish(because of school) Guardian Charas Hannah Hannah is one of her Guardian Charas that represent her love for fantasy stories. She's a fun-loving, care free chara that loves to play games.Hannah was created by Lily's desire to be more like a mermaid. Hannah is always seen with Lily when she's playing a game or at a swim meet. Rin She represents by her love for music. Rin is a very hyper and childish chara that's always full of eneregy and running around. Rin was created by Lily's desire and dream to one day be a famous singer. She's always seen with Lily when she's at a park running around or singing. Jewel Jewel represents her to be treated like a princess. She's a very shy and sensitive chara that loves to help people. She was created by Lily's desire to want to be treated like a princess and have more responsibility. Jewel is always seen with Lily when she's doing her homework or is always seen sitting on his shoulder. She HATES being called Princess since she likes to consider herself more of a queen. Powers Character Change When she character change it's exactly like what happens when her older brother does; something pops up on her head or in her hands. Hannah When she character changes with Hannah two sea star hair clips appear in her hair. This character change is trigered when she's at a beach or swiming pool. A side-effect though though is that she becomes very girly and becomes care-free. Rin When she character changes with Rin a white headphone microphone appears on her head. This character change is usually triggered when she's near karaoke or when someone asks her to sing for them. This side-effect though is that she looses control of her body and she's suddenly filled with as much energy as Rin has. Jewel When Lily character changes with Jewel a beautiful sparkling gold crown appears on her head and a gold sceptar appears in her hands. This character change is triggered when someone either calls her 'Princess' or when she's either given or not given the responsibility she wants. The side-effect though is that if called 'Princess' she looses complete control of her body, and if she's given or not given the responsibility she wants she'll become extremelly serious and a hard worker(if given responsibility), or extremelly angry and acts like a spoiled brat(if not given responsibility). Character Transformations 'Little Mermaid Lily can transform into Little Mermaid by transforming with Hannah, harnessing her fun-loving, care free personality, and her desire to be a mermaid. Appearance: Her hair becomes a little darker so it's the same shade as Alyssa's and her eyes turn the same blue as Jasper's. She wears a light blue sea shell bra, and grows a mermaid tail the same shade of blue as her sea shell bra. Abilities: She abilites are obviously centered only around water. This character transformation is really only used to fight an opponet near or in the water, because in this transformation Lily can't breath out of water(like a fish). She doesn't have any weapons. The techniques she can use are Glacial Kiss, Rhapsody Arctic Priest Icicle, True Hurricane, and True Hurricane Special. Her combined attacks with Sow Prince are Unified Hurricane Gorgeous Charm, Glacial Gentle Evolution Shaking, Cascade Arctic God Hurricane, and Gorgeous Final Rhapsody Claw. Little Mermaid and Ice Princess's combined attacks are Gentle Unified Heart Shine, Perfect Enchanted Blizzard Shaker, Affectionate Frost Sparkling Smash, and Aqua Siege. 'Pop Star' She can transform into Pop Star by transforming with Rin, harnessing Rin's never ending energy and childishness, and Lily's desire to be a famous singer. Appearance: Her hair becomes shorter to the point it's above her shoulders and with a little bit of a pixie hairstyle, and her eyes turn a turquoise blue.. The rest of her outfit looks exactly like Rin's. Abilities: Since Rin is a singing chara created by Lily's desire to be a famous singer her abilities are focused around singing techniques, expert dancing skills, and extremelly fast reflexes. Her singing techniques are Beautiful Wish, Birth of Love, I like You I Love You, and Dolce Melodia. Her only weapons are her microphone and voice. Just like her older brother and sister she can create a sheild to protect herself and them as long as she keeps singing the notes. 'Pretty Princess ' She can transform in Pretty Princess with Jewel by focussing on light, love, and beauty techniques, and her desire to be treated like a princess with responsibility. Appearance: Her hair color changes so it matches Alyssa's and her eyes color changes so it matches Jasper's. She wears a pink strap dress that goes to her mid thigh with cute white lace, scosk that are 5 inches above her knees, pink ballet flats, a red ribbon tied to her left wrist, a red ribbon tied to her neck as a choker, and a cute gold crown on her head. Items: *Pure Heart Scepter Abilities: Her abilities are focussed around light, love, and beuty techniques, and her amazing jumping ability. She has one weapon called the Pure Heart Scepter. Her techniques with the Pure Heart Scepter are Diamond Divination, Ray Affectionate Energy Shine, Shine Beam, and Heavenly Aura Beam. Without the Pure Heart Scepter she uses the Perfect Sensitive Touch, Perfumed Sparkling Sorceror Beam, Luminous Spirit Blessed Star, and Healing Affectionate Heart Caress techniques. Most of her attacks without the Pure Heart Scepter are healing techniques, but with the scepter all of them at attacks. Relationships coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters